Di ako BAKLA!
by ZhYpRocKeR
Summary: Nang maglakbay si Jiraiya.. Nakita nya si Naruto. 4 short..Maiinlove ba si Jiraiya sa babaeng anyo ni Naruto? o mahahanap paniya ang babae para sa kanya. Para tong Yaoi pero konti lang.Hihihi..


**Ang Unang Kabanata**

Sa magandang bayan ng Konoha Naglakbay si Jiraiya para sakanyang reaserch kuno. Un pale eh

mga Babaeng nagagandahan.. Huminto sya sa isang restaurant at namahinga.

"Ay ano ba to.. Hangang ngayon hindi parin ako nakakakita ng babae para sakin." sabi ni Jiraiya..

Tapos may batang pumasok sa restaurant at nag order ng noodles.

"Manong! Pagbilan nga po ng Paborito kong noodles! dagdagan nyo ng Baboy ah?" Sabi ng bata..

"Oh Naruto ikaw pala! Sige maghintay kalang!" sabi ng kusinero.

Nagulat tuloy si Jiraiya..at tumingin kay Naruto.

"Ano? Naruto? Sya na nga ba? and demonyong lobo?" Ang sabi ng isip nya..

"Hoy Tanda! Anong tinitingin mo dyan?" Ang sigaw ni Naruto.

"Huh? Sino ka ba?" Tanong ni Jiraiya.

Tumayo sa lamesa at nag pose ng parang si Batman.

"Ako! Si Uzumaki Naruto! Ako.. ako ang magiging susunod na HOKAGE ng konoha! Hahaha!" Sabi ni naruto.

"Ulol! Ikaw Hokage? Tignan mo nga yang itsura mo! Muka kang palaboy! Naligo kaba? Nilalangaw ka na eh." ang sagot ni jiraiya.

"Manahimik ka tanda! Akala mo kung sino kang magsalita!" Galit na sagot ni Naruto.

"Bahala ka.."

Dumating na ang pagkain ni Naruto.

"Hay salamat.. Gutom na ako! Kakain nah!" Lumalamon na si naruto.

"Ang siba naman. Parang hindi pinapakain.." Huminga ng malalim si jiraiya..

"NARINIG KO YUN TANDA!" Ang sigaw ni naruto.

"Pake alam ko.." sagot ni jiraiya.

"Bahala ka.. Panis!" Sabi ni Naruto.

"Asa ka pa." Biglang salita ni Jiraiya..

"Whatever dude." Nag ingles si Naruto.

"Aba.. Marunong ka pala mag ingles." Nasabi ni Jiraiya..

"Oo naman! Tingin mo sakin BOBO?" Sabi ni Naruto..

"Yup! Bobo ka.." Natawa si Jiraiya.

"Ewan ko sayo Bitch.." Sagot ni Naruto..

"Aalis na ako at maghahanap ng mga malalakas na tao.. Maiwan na kita batang Kulugo.." Tumayo at naglakad na sa labas si Jiraiya..

Habang Kumakain si naruto bigla syang napahinto at nagisip..

"Teka.. Sabi nung matanda na naghahanap sya ng malakas na tao.. Bakit hindi ko sya kumbinsihin?.. Tama! susundan ko sya!"

Madaling tumayo at uminom ng tubig si Naruto para sundan si Jiraiya..

"Hoy bata! Yung BAYAD MO!" Sigaw ng tindero..

"Sa Susunod na! wala akong Pera!" Sigaw din ni naruto..

"P Ina! Wag kanang Babalik! Papatayin kita!".. Sabi ng tinderong galit..

"P Ina mo rin! Talagang hindi na ako babalik dyan! Sige Paalam!" sabi ni naruto..

"Huhuhu.. Lugi na tindahan ko.. Inubos mo lahat ng baboy ko.." Umiyak ang tindero..

Samantala..

Sa bilihan ng gulay may nakita si Jiraiya na magandang binibini.

"Hi miss.. Magkano ang pipino mo?.." Hinawakan ang kamay nung babae.

"Hihihi.. piso lang para sayo." sagot ng babae.

"Talaga? Ang ganda mo.." ngumiti si Jiraiya..

"Salamat lolo.." sagot ng babae..

"ANO! LOLO! HINDI PA AKO MATANDA!" Biglang nagulat si Jiraiya..

"ANO BA! BIBILI KA BA O UUTUIN MO LANG AKO!" Biglang sinigawan si jiraiya..

"HINDI NA! BAKA SIRA NA YAN! MAMATAY PA AKO!.." Sagot ni jiraiya..

Lumayas na si Jiraiya..

"BASTOS NA MATANDA!.. BALIW! MAY ASAWA NA AKO!" Sinigawan at binato sa kay Jiraiya ang Pipino..

Habang naglalakad..

"Nanaman.. Binasted nanaman ako at may asawa pah.. Humph! Panget naman sya.." Nagsasalita si jiraiya..

"Ows? Panget? Sinabihan mo ngang maganda eh.."

"Huh? Sino ka!"

"Edi sino pa? Ang magaling na si UZUMAKI NARUTO!.."

"Hah! Anong.. Nasan ka!.." Lumingon kung saan-saan si jiraiya..

Nagpakita na si Naruto..

"O ayan.. Nandito na ako."

"Bakit? ano problema mo?.."

"Wala lang.."

"Wala pala eh.. Layuan mo na ako.. Maraming ginagawa ang Ermitanyong katulad ko.."

"Ah? Ermitanyo ka?.. Hindi halata ah.. Para ka kasing galing sa Home for the Aged.."

"Niloloko mo ba ako!"

"Hinde.. Nagbibiro lang.."

"Wag kana.. Umuwi ka nalang.."

"Bahala ka.. Sige.."

Umalis na at naghiwalay na ng landas ang dalawa.. Magkikita pa kaya sila?. Malay ko.

Abangan nalang natin..

* * *

_Mga tol! Review naman dyan.. Pinaghirapan ko ding isipin toh!.. Pls._


End file.
